


a new year's confession.

by secret_atermoiements



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_atermoiements/pseuds/secret_atermoiements
Summary: After a two week break to think things over and the arrival of the new year, eighteen year old Han Jisung has finally figured out his feelings toward his good friend Lee Minho. All he wants is to slip a letter into his locker - but of course things don't go as planned and someone ends up crying.Or, Jisung is shy and awkward and Minho is just trying his best.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 80





	a new year's confession.

**Author's Note:**

> -Ao3 doesn't let me add original tags on mobile so the tags are pretty vague.   
-Also, this is set in an American high school setting technically, but you can switch it out to somewhere else if that makes more sense to you.   
-Oh right and there's Chanlix but blink for like .3 seconds and you'll miss it because it's incredibly vague.

The moment Jisung walks into school, he can sense the change that's about to occur. It's his first day back after a lengthy break, and during the two weeks he spent away from school, he's had plenty of time to make up his mind about what he'll do now that he's here. There's so many things Jisung wants to try now that it's a new year, a new beginning for him - and he can't wait to get started on them. 

For one, he wants to try out songwriting - he's got a new tune playing on loop in the back of his head even as he steps through the entrance. Hoodie Season, it's called - it's in its earliest stages so far, but it's coming along nicely. He can't wait to show it to his friends Chan and Changbin, since they have experience with songwriting and production too. 

But right now, Jisung can't exactly think about that - not when he has something much more important to do. Held in his hand is a letter, and this particular letter is unlike any he's ever written. That's because he's planning to deliver it to none other than Lee Minho. 

Minho and Jisung have been friends since middle school - they've grown apart a little since junior year, and Jisung has grown to miss his company. He likes the boy a lot, and the lack of interaction with him feels a little lonely sometimes. But recently, they've been starting to hang out more again, and Jisung is thankful for it, even if his feelings towards Minho have changed as a result. 

This was confusing for awhile, but it didn't take long for him to realize over the break that maybe he liked Minho in a different way than he'd always thought. Which is of course, why he has this letter. It may be a childish way of doing things, but he's planning to slip it into Minho's locker at lunch - too shy to ask him out any other way. 

Dashing off to class, Jisung tries to force his ever present anxiety about what he's planning to do out of his mind. But of course, as he's trying to calm himself down, Minho has to stroll up next to him. He doesn't mind the company, but this does not help his nerves.

"Jisung! What's the hurry?" He grins broadly, and Jisung struggles to keep his face clear of any emotion. 

"Minho, uh - we- we have class. That's the hurry."

"Right, of course. But does it really matter if we're late?" 

"Come on, we're seniors. This is our last year to leave an actually decent impression! This is the year that matters!" he says insistently, relieved to hear that his stuttering is gone. 

"Yes, which is why we should have fun! Come on Jisung, don't tell me you're just gonna sit and study for the rest of the year. We only have six months left, why not live a little?"

"You sound like every teen drama sidekick ever," Jisung huffs, before turning the corner and pointing toward their classroom. 

"Now come on. Living isn't getting to class late and getting detention as a result, is it?"

"Alright, Sungie. Gosh, you're boring sometimes." 

But the moment Jisung sits down in class and parts ways with Minho, he realizes that the older boy isn't exactly wrong. Maybe with the new year arriving, he can take his advice a little more. 

Often, he worries that Minho gets the wrong impression from him - that maybe he thinks Jisung doesn't like him. But all that's going to change this afternoon. 

Jisung can't focus on his classwork at all, drumming his fingers anxiously on his desktop and chewing his lip rather than actually paying attention to the material. He just wants it to be lunch so he has a moment to slip the note into Minho's locker. 

As he rushes from class to class, he finds that his nerves are already getting the better of him. He has to mentally pause every now and then and remember that it's all going to end up fine, but even that isn't enough to calm him down. He's honestly scared - was this even the right decision? Is the anxiety worth it? 

But every time this thought crosses Jisung's mind, one thing keeps him going. Last year he would've let his fears stop him, but this year he can't. He's not going to back down just because of a little stress - he won't let it change his mind. 

Lunch arrives, and Jisung steps out of class still unprepared for what he's about to do. Minho isn't even going to see it, so he doesn't know why he's so scared, but the thought is still awfully unnerving. Hoping to prepare himself a little, he scans the room for Changbin and Chan, quickly finding them among the crowd. Making his way over towards them, he waves to let them know he's coming. 

"Hey, Jisung," Chan says cheerfully as he approaches. "Good break?"

"Yeah, alright. You?" 

"Not bad," he shrugs. "I slept more than normal, so that's a plus I guess."

"That's good! Oh, and what about you, Changbin?" 

"Huh?" Changbin looks up from his phone. "Ah, Jisung! Hi! Uh, what was the question?"

"I asked how your break was?" 

"It was decent, thanks. I wish we could've caught up more."

"Yeah, me too-" Jisung stops as Minho passes him with his two other friends, eyes immediately snapping in his direction. His breath catches in his throat as he remembers - fuck, he still has to do this. 

"You good there, Jisung?" Chan taps him on the shoulder. 

Jisung notices that his gaze is following the other boys too, and can't help wondering who exactly he's looking at. 

"Ah, I-"

"Ohh, I see." Changbin grins. "Was one of them that Minho that you were telling us about?"

Jisung turns scarlet. "N-no! I mean, okay, yeah, but p please don't tease me about it, okay? I'm fucking scared."

"You don't need to be scared," Changbin reassures him. "I don't think he'd turn you down - the dance group has no standards." 

"Oh, come on," Chan laughs as Jisung stares at the ground in embarrassment. "He said don't tease him, Changbin. Don't worry too much, Ji, okay? You'll be alright. We'll be here for you whatever happens." 

"Y-yeah, thanks," he mumbles. 

"So are you gonna go do it?" Changbin asks eagerly.

"I guess I have to," he says, taking a deep breath and glancing over in the direction of the lockers to check that Minho isn't somewhere nearby. "Yeah, I'll go. Thanks, you guys."

"Good luck!" they call after him as he departs. 

Jisung reaches Minho's locker without interruption, and pulling the letter out of his pocket, he slips it through the slot. Now all he has to do is wait for a response. Ready to go back to Changbin and Chan, he's taking a step in the opposite direction when-

"Jisung? Uh, what were you doing with my locker?"

Fuck.

It's Minho.

"Uh, h-hi, Minho-! I was, uhm, don't worry, it's not really important."

"Jisung." His voice is suddenly firm and a little scary. "You weren't trying to frame me for something. Were you?"

This is all going horribly wrong. His heart is sinking faster than a rock, stress levels shooting upwards.

"N-no, please understand-" 

"Come on. You're better than that, I know you are. It surprises me that you would even try something like that."

"Minho, I-" Everything is crashing down. He's tried, but in the end he's done nothing but upset Minho. 

"Stop fucking stuttering and explain yourself, Jisung. What exactly did you try and frame me for?"

Jisung opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His eyes fill with tears as he struggles to find the words.

"I'm sorry," is all he can manage as he buries his face in his hands, beginning to walk away. 

"Whoa, wait, Jisung-" 

But he's already disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.  
He's in there alone for about five minutes, sobbing into his knees on the floor. He's fucked up, badly - it wasn't intentional but he knows he's made Minho angry and there's no point trying to change it. He just wants to go home and pretend this never happened - but he can't. 

And then the door opens. 

"Jisung. Are you in here?" 

Minho's voice echoes around the small room. When Jisung doesn't respond, he walks over and takes a seat next to him on the cold floor.

"Hey, Sungie… I'm sorry." 

Jisung only sniffles in response, not even looking up.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that. It's just that today has been kind of stressful. And I shouldn't have taken that out on you, but I did. It's my fault. I'm sorry." 

Jisung swallows hard, trying to hold back the tears that are still running down his face, but failing. 

"Sungie, shh. Look at me." He places a hand on Jisung's face and gently lifts it so that their eyes meet. "Do you want space? I know I just kind of came here and-"

"No, p-please stay," he says shakily. 

"... I'm sorry," Minho mumbles awkwardly again. 

"No, it's - it's alright. I forgive you." 

For a few minutes, neither of them says anything. Jisung is still calming down, and Minho just doesn't seem like he wants to talk. But fortunately, the awkward silence doesn't last long. 

"So… Jisung? If you weren't uh - I mean, what exactly were you doing at my locker?"

Shoot. 

"It's… kind of hard to explain."

"I'll listen. It's the least I can do."

He's stuck, isn't he? No matter how unprepared he is he has to do this now. 

"W-well-" Jisung gulps. "Here's the thing. I… I had a note for you."

"A note-?" He tilts his head, puzzled. "What? Why?"

"Because… because I have to tell you something. I was trying to explain through the note, but I see now that… maybe I should have just talked to you." He laughs nervously, his heart already beating out of his chest. 

"Minho, I… I wanted to tell you that…" 

Jisung flushes bright pink, his stomach doing constant somersaults as he struggles to find the words.

"I… I really, uh, really like you. M-maybe more than I should. And I know you're not going to like me back but I wanted you to know that-" 

"Whoa, Jisung, slow down." Minho says, his expression one of surprise and delight. 

"H-huh?" 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He giggles shyly, and Jisung's heart explodes right then and there. 

"Don't you know I feel the same?" 

"You do?" His mouth falls open in shock. 

"Yes, Sungie. I really do. I've felt this way for years." 

"Then…" He takes a deep breath, happiness filling his chest. "I know this is really soon but… Can I kiss you?"

"Wh-" Minho blushes, but it's immediately replaced by a smile that lights up the entire room. "Of course you can!" 

Jisung pulls Minho's face towards him, and without hesitating, presses his lips to the other boy's. He shivers at the feeling, hands gripping Minho's hair tightly. It's such a strange feeling to be kissing a boy he's known for years, but right now it's all Jisung wants and cares about.

As they separate, Minho lets out a small but contented sigh and smiles warmly at him.

"As much as I'd like to sit here forever… we're in a bathroom, and it's already weird enough that we shared our first kiss here." He grins. 

"Oh- yeah, right-" Jisung stands up and exhales shakily, head still reeling from what just happened.

"Hey, Sungie - we still have the rest of the day to get through, but do you want to maybe come back to my house and watch a movie after it's over?"

Jisung beams. "I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end lmao. That was chaotic.


End file.
